


Spike drabble

by No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Necks, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room/pseuds/No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room
Summary: Ash can't help being sweet and Spike can't help craving her.





	Spike drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alreynolds13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreynolds13/gifts).



> This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote and it was for flames-bring-a-ton-of-ash from Tumblr.

Ash felt a presense behind her before her hair was swept aside and the brief pain of fangs pierced her neck. She felt the trickle of blood as an all-consuming bliss masked any pain she might have been feeling. A soft moan escaped her lips when she felt the warmth of his tongue slide up her neck. "Thanks, love. I've been craving something sweet all day." The accent filled her veins with liquid fire and from the smirk on his face, he knew it. "That'll cost you." She replied with her own smirk. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. "I'll pay any price you want, love."


End file.
